Orphaned
by renegadewriter10
Summary: Recently reunited couple Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess end up parents to Kim’s niece Zoe after tragedy strikes


A/N: I've been a fan of Burzek since day 1 and I finally decided to write fan fictions about this amazing couple! This is my 1st if many FanFictions about them. Thank you to the amazing Sa_Lita44 for helping beta my stories and help with ideas!

Orphaned

Adam Ruzek followed his partner Montez into the apartment complex.  
"What do we have?" He asked, his years of being Intelligence  
coming back quickly even though he was still on patrol.  
"39-year-old male, gunshot wound to the head. There's seems to  
have been a struggle of some sort with a female we believe by  
the dark hair in his nails. And we have no I.D." One of the cops  
said, turning the man, which caused Adam's blood to run cold.  
"Shit, yes we do. His name is Jordan Silver." Adam said pulling his  
phone out and trying to call Nicole, Kim's sister, his almost sister-  
in-law. When he got no answer, he called Kim.  
"Babe?" He smiled slightly at the nickname after his return from  
undercover they had decided to give their relationship another go  
with the okay from Voight since at some point, Adam would be  
back upstairs.  
"Hey Darling'. I have kind of an odd question for you. Have you  
talked to Nicole or Z today?" He asked looking down at Jordan's  
body.  
"Um no I talked to Nicole yesterday afternoon, she and Zoe were  
going to come to the street fair with us this weekend."  
"Um, who's your partner today?"  
"Voight"  
"Can I talk to him real quick"  
"Hey boss, we're on a call on the east side and it's um it's Kim's  
ex brother-in-law, looks like suicide and there's signs that Nic and  
Zoe were here." Adam said his own emotions breaking through.

"Tell Homicide we're taking it and I'm going to have Platt transfer you back. Welcome Back to Intelligence."  
"Thank you, sir." Adam said hanging up, he quickly shifted Rolls.  
"I want a room by room search done! There could be a 13-year-old in this house." He said as he made his way up the stairs  
towards where he knew Zoe's room would be. When he opened  
the door, he quickly shut his eyes, :ghting his emotions. He keyed his radio.  
"There's a 2nd body 38-year-old Nicole Silver, gunshot to the chest" Adam said has he looked around Zoe's room that's when  
he noticed her school back pack and police explorer backpack gone.  
"Who's in charge?" Montez asked.  
"I am. Voight and Intelligence are on the way. Sorry bud looks like you'll be getting another new partner. There's a 13-year-old girl  
that looks like she got out. She'll have I believe, a purple glitter  
backpack and a police explorers backpack with the names Burgress and Ruzek on it." Ruzek said to the group of cops gathered around him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his photo till he found Zoe's photo.  
"This is the little girl we are looking for I'm hoping she's going to  
be in these woods." Ruzek said. He split everyone into groups, he was with Montez while he was waiting for the rest of the team to

show up he was hoping to god that they found Zoe. For Kim's sake and his sake Zoe was his little buddy had been since him and Kim was together the 1st time. Even after him and Kim had split he would still meet up with Nicole Zoe once a month.

"So, who is Zoe to you?"

"Her aunt and I have been on and off for a few years now." Adam

said has they walked further into the woods, his radio coming to life broke them out of their walk. Adam quickly relayed his area back

to the team and sent Montez back.

"Ruzek you find anything yet?" Voight asked as he and Kim approached him. Adam quickly wrapped Kim in his arms and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"I think Zoe got out the window because her school backpack and

Police explorer backpack are gone to so I'm thinking she was able to at least follow part of the plan to get out the window." Adam said gently taking Kim's hand in his

"What type of plan?" Voight asked

"Right after Kim and I got together we talked it over with Nicole and Jordan about setting up a plan If something happened. She was to grab her backpacks and head now this path and hide." Adam said

"Okay let's search through here, we'll find her you to." Voight said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They spent a few more minutes till they found something that made all their blood run cold. Zoe's police exploder backpack covered In blood.


End file.
